


Fallen Wings

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Brother Feels, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Brother Sam Winchester, Hurt, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Little Brother Sam Winchester, Lucifer | Nick, M/M, Pain, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Lucifer, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean and Cas's fight, Cas doesn't show for two days. Dean feels Cas's pain, then it all just stops and Dean starts to worry. What could possibly happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Wings

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

Dean hasn't seen Cas for the last two days and it really scared him a lot. Cas could be hurt, lost, even scared. Plus, Dean noticed how Lucifer was being more protective, no, _possessive_ , over Sam. Dean couldn't get close enough to his brother without Sam getting pulled closer to the Devil. It felt like everything and every _one_ was falling away from Dean. Dean was sitting on the couch, eyes closed, struggling to find Cas and, at the same time, using up his strength in doing so.

Sam watched his brother. He didn't like this one bit. Dean wasn't himself anymore. He now, sort of, knew how important Cas was to Dean. Though, it was an unhealthy thing, Cas was the one that held Dean down when he couldn't. Sam stood, only to be watched by Lucifer, and walked over to Dean, "Dean, we're going to find him." He sat next to his brother.

Lucifer watched the two carefully. He didn't like Dean. He was very possessive over Sam. Sam was his and no one else's.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at his brother, the older still hugging his knees tightly with his chin on his knees. "Just worried..." Dean said weakly. "I hate that I can't sense him..."

"I know, but maybe you should give it a rest for about an hour. Get some rest. You've been trying for two straight days." Sam said softly.

Dean saw a small, reassuring smile on his brother's lips. He didn't get how the kid always looked at the positive side. "Fine," he said gruffly. "Only an hour." Dean stood and went to the bedroom, laying down and hardly covering himself up even though the cold from the chilly winter breeze outside made the motel room a bit cold, though Dean had gotten used to it.

Sam sighed, running a hand down his face, "Have you felt or sensed anything lately?" He looked up at Lucifer, who was standing right in front of him.

"No, I haven't." Lucifer frowned, "Trust me, I've tried." He ran a gentle hand through Sam's hair and sighed, feeling Sam rest his forehead against his stomach. "You know I don't like seeing you upset."

"I know..." Sam said quietly, closing his eyes. "I'm just really worried about Dean, y'know?" he said weakly, gripping Lucifer's shirt.

"I know, but Sam...You shouldn't let it get to you like this." Lucifer looked down at Sam with a frown.

"I'm worried about Cas, too," Sam mumbled, looking up at Lucifer. "Aren't you worried about both Dean and _your_ brother?"

"You know I don't take a liking to your brother and my brother is tolerable. So, it doesn't bother me." Lucifer shook his head.

Sam scowled up at Lucifer and pulled away. "This is your _brother_ we're talking about, dammit," he said. "You _should_ care."

Lucifer sighed and nodded, "Well, I'm sorry for not worrying about a brother who _never_ cared or worried about me!" He snapped.

Sam flinched and sank back in the couch, eyes narrowed to his hands. He didn't like it when Lucifer was like this. He didn't know why he's so possessive, either. Cas isn't possessive with Dean and Dean isn't possessive with Cas. He just didn't understand why Lucifer was.

Lucifer frowned. Now, he felt bad for snapping at Sam. He sighed then knelt down in front of Sam, trying to make eye contact with the taller man, "Sam, I'm sorry that I snap at you. I am. It's just...no one has ever cared and I do get a bit upset when people tell me to care about someone who never cared for me." He frowned.

Sam looked up slightly before down again. "He's your brother, though..." he said quietly, his voice cracking a bit.

"He never cared about me, Sam. I don't understand why people care for others when they don't give any care back." Lucifer shook his head, leaning over to look Sam in the eyes.

Sam kept his gaze down and away from Lucifer's, not wanting to look at him right now. "Can you at least care about Cas for Dean even if you hate him?"

Lucifer sighed, resting his forehead on Sam's knees, "I told you that I didn't give a rat's ass about Dean..." He mumbled.

Sam scowled angrily. "And I told you that I didn't care, Lucifer." he said dryly, avoiding his gaze again.

Lucifer frowned then looked up, "Fine. I'll care. Happy?" He stood then disappeared and reappeared, sitting in the window.

Sam shut his eyes tight for a moment before getting up and went to Dean's room, sighing when he saw his brother shivering every so often. "Idiot..." he whispered.

Dean was so tried that he had just passed out and didn't bother covering up. This room was probably the coldest. Cas always kept Dean warm. Now, without Cas, Dean was always cold.

Sam frowned then pulled the covers on top of his older brother, watching him curl into the blankets. God, he wished they could find Cas sooner.

Dean curled up tight, shifting a little, the bed still feeling empty and cold. It's only been seven minutes and Dean opened his eyes slightly, looking around. He didn't see Cas but he saw Sam sitting on the edge of the bed, both of them sharing the same look with each other.

"He's still not here, Dean." Sam said quietly, shaking his head. "Here." He sighed, going to regret this, but pulled out a bottle of whiskey from under the bed. "This'll help."

"Thanks..." Dean said weakly, shakily sitting up and took a long drink from it before pulling his mouth away and swallowed the liquor, setting the bottle in his lap.

Sam sighed, taking the bottle away carefully, "Don't think this is going to be a regular thing." He smiled slightly, trying to lighten the mood.

Dean tightened his grip on the neck of the bottle so that Sam couldn't take it. It wasn't like Dean could get drunk so why was Sam trying to take it away?

"Dean, I know you can't get drunk amymore, but you can't-" Sam sighed mid-sentence, "Nevermind." He let the bottle go. "We're doing what we can to find him." Sam looked at Lucifer, who was still in the window, but gaze towards him, watching like he would attack Dean if he tried anything. Sam sighed then looked at Dean, "We're trying."

"I can't what?" Dean asked quietly, looking up while his grip loosened on the bottle. "Can't keep drinking? Why? I can't get drunk which means I can't get sick." he countered. Dean just really wanted his mate back and safe and unhurt. Dean was terrified.

Sam took that moment to take the bottle away and move off the bed, "You can't keep trying to drink your problems away."

"Why?" Dean asked, his voice breaking and almost failing. He just wanted to be held and coaxed and told everything would be alright. It was alright when Dean did that with Sam because Dean was the oldest, but it was kind of odd if Sam did that to Dean. They've seen more odd things than cuddling with each other and comforting one another.

"Because trying to drink your problems away isn't going to solve anything." Sam put the bottle down on the dresser across the room.

"It's worked so far," Dean said with a pained, weak laugh. "Hasn't failed me yet." Dean hardly looked up when his brother sat close to him on the bed.

Sam frowned, "Look, Dean. We're going to find Cas, okay? I promise," he smiled, hesitantly putting an arm around his brother, pulling him close. "And when we do, I won't say a word about you spending your time with him. I realize how much you need him."

Dean nodded and pressed close, ignoring the glare Lucifer was sending them. He laid his head on Sam's shoulder, feeling his brother carefully lay them both down. Dean really wanted Lucifer to stop watching them. It wasn't like Dean was going to hurt his own brother or anything stupid like that.

Sam sighed, pulling his brother close, "We're going to find him, Dean." He rubbed his brother's arm.

Dean nodded weakly, laying his head on Sam's other arm. If he wanted to, he could have the whiskey in his hands with only a thought, but he knew Sam would either take it away or break the bottle. Dean just left the liquor where it was.

Sam frowned, watching his brother.

Lucifer growled, making a hellhound appear in the bedroom. The hound snarled at Dean, putting it's ears back and baring it's teeth at the half-angel. Lucifer smirked and watched, but putting on a straight face as he did.

"Lucifer is truly acting like a child," Dean said quietly, making sure Lucifer couldn't hear his comment. "He seriously doesn't trust me, does he? He needs to learn about trust."

The hellhound jumped onto the bed and slowly made it's way towards Dean.

"Apparently." Sam sighed, ignoring the hound and continued to comfort his brother.

Lucifer glared, making the hound disappear. That didn't work, maybe something else will...

Dean didn't even _look_ at Lucifer. He has no reason to. Lucifer was acting way too possessive and it was annoying him. If Sam wasn't there keeping him calm, Dean would gladly bitch out at Lucifer with no hesitation. But Sam _was_ there and Dean _was_ calm. Very calm, actually.

Sam didn't acknowledge Lucifer's presence. Lucifer was being a child, as Dean had said. He didn't want anything to do with the Devil at this point. Dean wasn't going to hurt Sam, he knew that.

Lucifer growled and tried setting the bed on fire. That didn't work. Nothing was working! It was starting to piss him the hell off!

Dean laid his head on Sam's chest now, just listening to his brother's calming heartbeat. His didn't _want_ to go to sleep, but the steady _thump-thump-thump_ of Sam's heart made him begin to nod off.

Lucifer growled and appear next to Sam, "Sam pay attention to me." He whined.

Sam only ignored Lucifer, looking down at Dean as he slept. Dean was more important right now anyways. Lucifer was acting childish right now anyways.

Lucifer sighed and sat down, "Don't make me have to retort to other measures of making you pay attention."

Sam hesitatingly looked up at Lucifer with a sad look on his face. He remembered how that played out last time. It wasn't good. Sam just did not want to pay attention to someone who was being a child.

Lucifer frowned, knowing that look, then nodded and walked away, going to sit on the couch in the other room.

Sam sighed and looked back down at his sleeping brother, frowning when he saw him getting restless.

Dean grunted weakly in his sleep, gripping Sam's shirt hard in discomfort and made a small, scared noise.

"Shh..." Sam ran a hand through his brother's short hair, "It's okay." He whispered.

Dean opened his eyes again, shaking in pain, whimpering quietly. He couldn't sense Cas but Cas was hurting and Dean was able to feel that. It was mainly in his wings and chest. Dean was getting scared now.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam asked, scared for his brother and worried.

"Cas..." Dean uttered out, still keeping his firm grip on his brother's shirt.

"What about Cas?" Sam frowned, looking down at Dean.

"He...I dunno..." Dean rasped. "He's hurt but...but I don't know where he is..." Dean winced in pain again, the pain in his wings now and it _burned_.

"Do you think Lucifer will be able to sense him now?" Sam sat up.

Dean clung to Sam desperately and shook his head weakly. "I don't know." he managed to say before he felt more pain.

Sam frowned, watching his brother in pain. This couldn't be good at all.

Dean shook, curling in on himself, pressing his face into a pillow to muffle his sounds of pain and hurt.

Sam didn't know what to do. All he knew to do was just try to comfort Dean through the pain. Sam reached over and rubbed his brother back as his older sibling shook in pain.

After what seemed like hours to Dean, though in reality it was just five minutes, the pain subsided and his shaking stopped. Whatever was happening to Cas, it wasn't good at all.

Sam sighed in relief when Dean calmed down and laid back down, feeling his brother move closer and press against him.

The pain was an on and off thing and it was torturous. Dean just wanted to to stop. By six in the afternoon, it all stopped. No more pain attacks, nothing. Dean was glad for that, but he still couldn't sense Cas.

Sam sighed and looked down at Dean, "You okay?"

Dean swallowed and hesitated. "I-I think so..." he said weakly.

"That's good. Come on. Go take a shower. You're drenched in sweat." Sam looked at Dean then himself and sighed. "And you rubbed your sweat all over me."

"Sorry..." Dean said quietly and shakily got up with Sam's help before managing to walk to the shower.

"You gonna be able to do this yourself, right?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

Dean gripped the doorframe and looked at Sam. "I'll call if I need help." Dean said and closed the door, keeping it unlocked.

Sam nodded then slid down the wall next to the door. God, he hated this so fucking much! He needed to find Cas and soon or Dean...No. He didn't want to think about it. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall.

When Dean got into the warm shower, he immediately sank down to the floor of the shower, the warm water beating down on him with his hair sticking to his head. Dean closed his eyes, trying to find Cas again.

Sam kept his eyes closed and sighed. He hoped they could find Cas and he be okay. With as much pain Dean was in, it was unlikely that Cas would be okay.


End file.
